


The Legend Of The Unnamed Mother

by LadyMorgaine76



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Completely Headcanon Material, Definetely not any of the new..., Gen, The Story of the Tri-deities of Taanab, There will be almost no Old Canon here, Will end up in the story of the Janson Family!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2018-11-14 01:37:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11197740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgaine76/pseuds/LadyMorgaine76
Summary: It's 5000 BBY. The Sith Invasion and the Great Hyperspace War are on their bloody beginnings.A long-lost world of the Meerian System has met its collapse at the hands of the traitor Jedi Master Navann and his new Sith allies.Marillay Sah'Man needs to flee her planet, and take their child away from her father,now fallen to the dark side.Her escape will lead her to a primitive Taanab, and she will forever change their culture!





	1. The Fall of Karyvdys

 

**Karyvdys, Outer Rim, 5000 BBY**

 

 

_“Marillay!”_

The black-haired woman tried blocking out the sound of the angry voice calling for her.

 

  The flames surrounding the battlefield made the heated air difficult to breathe in.

  Her heavy cloak was a nuisance, but also a necessity…

  Her infant daughter hid under it, strapped to her chest, as she ran through the rubble and the chaos, her eyes focused on the place where her shuttle waited.

  She had to get out of there!

 

   _“Marillay!”_

 

  The cruel voice that had once spoken to her with a tender tone, kept calling amidst the fire and the smoke.

  He was lost to her…

  Her loving companion was but a distorted version of the man he’d once been.

   Navann had sided irrevocably with the invading Sith.

 

 The red skinned Dark Siders had brought pain and slaughter to her world, and now Karyvdys was ruined…

 

  Her once beautiful planet laid in ashes in front of her. Her people murdered or enslaved.

  Marillay’s father had fallen defending their household.

  Her last action before turning her back on her childhood home had been to thrust her lightstaff into her father's killer’s chest.

  She had picked up the invasor’s red lightsaber for extra protection, and now she had to reach her shuttle and run away from that place! More than anything, she had to protect her daughter!

 

  Navann wanted the child, to raise according to his new beliefs… A Dark Sider like her father.

 Marillay would go to the end of the galaxy if she had to, in order to protect her daughter!

 

  Staff in one hand and lightsaber on the other, she rushed towards the far end of the doomed city. The small Jedi corps that had their headquarters in the capital city of Calujee had been almost completely subdued, and any help from Coruscant would arrive too late.

  Her people were doomed, and it their blood was on Navann’s hands…

 A near explosion almost knocked her off her feet, and she heard her daughter weeping inside her cloak. She reached her cheek to caress the small child, whispering to her.

 

  She hadn’t even named her child yet, so afraid she was that her feelings would be caught by Navann. Her daughter would have to be hidden from her father! He would never get his hands on her!

 

  Marillay finally reached the place where she’d hidden her shuttle, and a sigh of relief escaped her lips.

  She’d made it!

 

  “Hold it right there.” An unknown voice ordered her. As she turned to face her opponent, she saw three of the red-skinned creatures.

  A small obstacle…

 

  Three red lightsabers hummed and the _snap-hiss_ of her own lightsaber and lightstaff echoed in the night .

  With graceful movements, she advanced to them, with a smile on her lips. She was faster than them… more powerful too!

  Calling the Force to her, she emptied herself of all intruding thoughts and allowed her spirit to be filled with absolute serenity.

 

  It was like a dance…

 

  Three steps, block the first two with her double-wielded staff. Use the lightsaber in her off-hand to block the third one. Duck and use the staff to attack the first two.

  They yelled in pain as the staff’s yellow blades cut clean through their legs. Marillay rose, her expression resolute, and thrust herself towards her last standing enemy. She cut off the energy on her staff and raised the red lightsaber, coming down on the Sith’s chest.

 

  Still alive and grunting with pain, the other writhed on the floor. The Jedi way was to let them live… But if they informed Navann she’d left on her shuttle, he might come after her.

  With was a matter of keeping her daughter safe.

 

  She inhaled slowly, clearing her thoughts as she released the air…

 

  “I beg the forgiveness of the Masters that came before me, for what I’m about to do.” She whispered.

 

  Marillay turned her staff back on, and with a sudden movement, she thrust her weapons into their hearts.

   She lowered the shuttle’s ramp and went inside, allowing herself to take a last glance at her now dying world.

  Karyvdys was dead.

 

  And so was Marillay Sah’Man!

 

 

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

 

 

  The stars stretched into lines in front of her. She had no idea where to go yet, but she knew any world she’d choose, would have to be either off the grid or so unimportant that no one would look for her there.

  Her name was abandoned. she’d left it in the rubble on Karyvdys. From now on, she would simply be that small child’s mother.

  She rose from her chair, heading to where a makeshift cradle was. Her month-old daughter slept with the blessed ignorance of a small baby. The woman gazed at her child’s face, her short, curly, black hair; her rosy pout; her peaceful features…

 

  She needed a name for her daughter. One which didn’t sound Karyvdyan.

  Once, when she was very little, she’d gone travelling to the world of Sermeria. Her parents had found lodging in a charming hovercabin near a small lake. She’d found the place wonderful!

  She remembered a name… a young girl, also on vacation with her parents. They’d become fast friends, and had spent those two weeks exploring the valley with a couple of other kids.

  Ithylia was her name!

  She liked the sound of it...Ithylia…

 

  “Well, my love.” She whispered to the sleeping child. “You have a name now! Ithylia, my lovely daughter…” The child stretched on her sleep, and she could almost swear she’d smiled.

  She went back into the pilot’s chair, letting her daughter asleep in her cradle. Consulting her maps, she began the task of choosing a system to travel to. For now, she was heading for the Hydian Way, but she needed to choose the world where she could hide with Ithylia.

  As she sorted out through systems and worlds, two names appeared in front of her: Taum Reese and Taanab.

  She pulled out the info she had on those two planets. Both had a breathable atmosphere and presented habitable features. The files mentioned that Taum Reese had a harsher climate than Taanab, being prone to hurricanes and torrential storms. Taanab, on the other hand, seemed more hospitable. The latter planet had been discovered shortly after the Tionese War, but apparently, it had been left to its own devices, not having been colonised yet. Reports spoke of a small presence of nearly primitive humans, that were deprived of any technology.

  Laying back on her chair, she gazed on the projected images of Taanab. The world was one huge jungle, and it was comprised of a single continental mass and just a dozen of small islands to the south. The rest was just a vast ocean…

 

  It would be the ideal world to raise her daughter.

 

  She inserted the new coordinates in her navigational system and allowed herself to rest for a while.

 Taanab would be their new home.

  She closed her eyes as images of a young black-haired girl, running and laughing amongst the trees and the tall bushes, filled her dreams. She could even discern a sweet and spicy smell in the air, and the sound of a near brook, with its crystal blue waters.

 

  A smile flourished in the sleeping woman’s lips, as the hope of better future for her small child seeped into her weary heart…

 

  

 


	2. A New Place To Call Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marillay lands on Taanab. And she makes a friend!

  The vision of the world floating in front of her, gave Marillay mixed feelings of relief and utter sadness…

 

  Her childhood planet was lost forever.

 

  The millenia-old buildings, all the culture, the proud people they had been… All gone.

  Maybe it had been their pride that had blinded them to the threat the invading Sith imposed. Karyvdy’s Jedi Temple had been home for some of the most powerful warriors in the order.

  Or so they had thought… Now, she could see the sins of her people, how arrogant they had been to believe they were better!

  That arrogance and hubris had cost them everything!

 

  When a faction of Jedi, lead by her lover Navann, had began causing rifts in the order, the old Masters in the Karyvdyan council had believed they could put a stop to the uprising without any interference from Coruscant.

  How naïve they had been, how completely blind and over-trusting in their abilities…

 

  Marillay and other Jedi, had at least succeeded in evacuating the all of the children from the temple. They had been sent to safety on an escape shuttle, all the way to Coruscant. But she hadn’t been able to save her own family…

 

  The governor of the Karyvdyan capital of Lhysanne, Dormunn Sah’man had fallen trying to defend his home and his family. Marillay had rushed to the house, but found it already ablaze. Her last vision of her father had been of him falling to the ground after one of the red-skinned creatures thrust his lightsaber into his chest. 

  Wielding her double bladed lightstaff, she had killed the creature where he stood, taking the enemy’s lightsaber with her.

 

  That lightsaber stood by her staff’s side, on the small table in front of her. She picked it up, turning it in her hand. The hilt was completely black, engraved with symbols she didn’t recognize. She turned it on, watching the deep-red blade coming alive, listening to the eerie hum of it. 

  The yellow blades of her lightstaff made a high-pitch hum, as this one had low-pitch one. No doubt caused by the difference in the crystals used to manufacture the weapons.

  She should have thrown it away… but a weapon was a weapon, and she didn’t believe a lightsaber on its own, would absorb into itself the wickedness of its previous owner. No, she would keep it!

  Even if just as reminder of all she’d lost!

 

  She got up, leaving the weapons on the table, and taking her daughter from her cradle. She was asleep again, having been just fed.

  Cradling the small infant in her arms she approached the viewport, gazing at the blue and green globe that was going to be their new home.

  It looked peaceful from that distance, and if her files were correct it would be an ideal world to hide in. Marillay was aware of the numerous wildlife she would find there, but if the small population that lived in it had found a way to prosper safely, so would she!

 

  The natives the first explorers had found, called their world Tanee’Haab, which had been shortened to Taanab by astrocartographers. 

  One day, those so-called scientists, would stop changing names they couldn’t pronounce correctly, into changed and distorted new names, that lost all meaning with their new ‘translations’...  

 

  “We’re almost there, love.” She spoke softly to her daughter. “That’s our new home from now on! You’re going to grow up as a Tanabian, now. I promise I’ll keep you away from this war. You’ll have an ordinary, carefree childhood, my dear.”

 

  As they got closer to the planet, She returned her daughter to her cradle, initiating landing procedures. 

  The shuttle reached atmosphere, and Marillay aimed to the northern side of continental mass. She saw the massive ocean under her. It had a cerulean shade of blue, and she noticed that it had sporadic spots and stretches of dark blue, which implied the presence of deep trenches. 

  Marillay started to lower the shuttle as she approached ground. She looked for an opening between the lush vegetation and tall trees that laid in front of her. She finally managed to find a clear meadow where she could land safely.

 

  “Let's go, little one!” She said, a hopeful tone carrying on her voice. “This is our new home now… let's see if mommy can find a good place for us.” She looked back at her shuttle. For the time being, it would serve as their home in these strange surroundings, until she got more familiar with Taanab.

 

  Eventually she would have to attempt some kind of contact with the Taanabian, though Marillay knew the language barrier was a major issue.

 

  With the small Ithylia babbling on her arms, Marillay opened the shuttle's hatch. The light flooded the spaceship as she stepped outside, her enemy's lightsaber, more maneuverable with one hand, hanging on her hip. There was a plethora of sounds and smells that were completely foreign to her. This was an almost untouched world. 

  At the edge of the forest, she saw trees of a yellowish colour. Walking towards them she noticed the were almost golden, and that sweet and spicy aroma in the air, emanated from them.

 This was a fascinating place! She was sure it had been the right choice to hide herself and her daughter.

 

  Closing her eyes, Marillay allowed herself to become at peace, concentrated… she reached out, probing the vicinity. She sensed many small life forms ahead. None of them felt menacing. She stepped into the forest, walking amongst those beautiful trees. She heard the ruffle sound of the breeze rushing along the branches and the leaves. But there was also another sound… a stream somewhere ahead of her position. If she was lucky, it would be potable water!

 

  She moved towards the sound, until she could finally see it. A creek swirling along the forest. It's crystalline water was almost inviting…

  She was so tired…

  A small kitten-like animal, with black fur was on the side, dipping one of his paws on the water. The creature stopped, aware of her presence, sitting down and looking at her. He seemed curious of this human. With a low growl, he got up, walking closer to Marillay. He didn't look afraid of her, which possibly meant he was used to humans.

  She sat on by the creek, waiting for the small animal to approach her. As he did, he began to smell her, an inquisitive look on his silvery eyes, and then he decided the best approach was to lick Marillay’s offered hand. She laughed with delight.

 

  “A bit of an adventurer, aren't you? And totally unafraid.” She gently rubbed behind one of his bisected ears, to which he purred leaning into her. “You're used to humans… maybe someone's pet, even.” She lifted her gaze, searching her surroundings then lowering her eyes to her daughter. “It could mean there's some village or settlement near… we'll eventually need to make contact with the population, but for now mommy better get back into the shuttle, uhm?” As if protesting against her mother's decision, little Ithylia began weeping. The little creature lifted his paws, leaning onto Marillay’s arm, peering at the small baby in the woman's arms. He growled gently at the child, licking her head.

 

  “See? Our new friend likes you!” Marillay got up, turning back to the path towards her shuttle. “Goodbye, my little friend. We have to go now.” She smiled at the creature, held her daughter close and walked away from the creek. As she walked, she heard steps behind her. She turned to see the kitten following her.

 

  “No. Go. Go back… you can't come with us.”  She turned away and proceeded on her path. She arrived at the shuttle, opened the hatch and went in…

  ...followed by the kitten, who promptly leaped forward.

 

  She shook her head at the little black ball of fur.

  “You can't stay! Your humans are going to miss you and come looking for you!”

 

  The kitten laid down on the floor, ignoring her.

 

  “Ah, come on! I...ugh...now I'm arguing with a small creature! Just great!” Marillay made a face at him. “Alright, you can stay...for now… but I don't know if I have anything for you to eat, little rascal…” She went to the cradle and laid Ithylia there.

 

  Not even a full day on a new planet, and she'd already been  _ adopted _ by a native creature!

 

  “Maybe the human population will be as accepting as their animals…” She chuckled, sitting on one of the bunk beds available on this service shuttle.

  She needed the rest, before venturing outside again.

   The remainder of the day, she would stay inside. But tomorrow she would have to find a place where she could begin building some kind of shelter.

 

  She would also need to finally try and make contact with the Taanabians. She couldn't make it all alone with a small child in a foreign world.

 Marillay could only hope they were friendly...


End file.
